Die erste Wächterin (Arbeitstitel)
by Morrodes
Summary: Fury erhascht einen letzten Blick auf ihren Bruder Strife, bevor sie in Ulthanes Portal versinkt. Seine Anwesenheit wirft nur noch weitere Fragen auf, deren Beantwortung jedoch warten muss. Es gilt die Menschheit zu beschützen und mit den letzten Überlebenden einer verdammten Rasse im Schlepptau begibt sich Fury auf die Reise in eine ungewisse Zukunft.
1. Die Beschützerin

_An alle, die mehr Dead by Daylight sehen wollen: Keine Sorge, Sallys und Megs Geschichte wird weitergeführt werden. An den ganzen Rest, der für Fury hier ist: Willkommen zu meiner Vorstellung der Ereignisse nach Darksiders 3. Ich habe eine ungefähre Ahnung, in welche Richtung sich diese Geschichte wenden wird, schließe aber plötzliche Sinneswandel nicht aus. Sofern euch das nicht abschreckt: Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mir eine Review da!_

 **Die Beschützerin**

„Strife?"

Noch ehe Fury den Namen ihres Bruders vollends ausgesprochen hatte, spürte sie bereits die Kraft von Ulthanes Portal an ihrem Körper ziehen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich ein Haken durch ihre Brust gebohrt. Die Magie des Erschaffers stach geradewegs durch ihre Rüstung und zwang sie nach unten, hinab in den dunkelblau schimmernden Abgrund.

Strife drehte den Kopf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Dann verschwamm Furys Sicht und sie fiel hinab in die Tiefe, einem ungewissen Schicksal entgegen. Ihr Augenlicht erlosch. Ihre Ohren fühlten sich an, als wären sie gegen jeglichen Schall versiegelt und die plötzliche Stille begann zu schmerzen. Die angenehme, feuchte Wärme von Haven zog sich von ihren Armen zurück und auch der allgegenwärtige Geruch des Holzes, aus dem Ulthane seine Zuflucht erbaut hatte, verschwand aus ihrer Nase. Sie war im Nichts.

Dann, kaum einen Atemzug später, setzte die Schwerkraft wieder ein. Fury fiel nach unten und ihr Gleichgewichtssinn spielte für einen Moment verrückt, bevor ihre Füße plötzlich auf harten Boden trafen. Ein kalter Wind peitschte um ihre nackte, rechte Schulter. Sie hörte das Rauschen eines wütenden Sturmes und als sie die Augen aufschlug, entdeckten ihre leuchtenden Augen eine weiße Ödnis.

Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen. Schnee fiel in dicken Flocken herunter auf welche Welt auch immer Ulthane sie geschickt hatte und am Horizont stachen gezackte Berge wie höllische Speerspitzen in die Höhe. Das Gelände war von Gletschern gezeichnet, von kalten Steinscharten und unwegsamen Gebirgshängen. Kein Baum war mutig genug gewesen hier Wurzeln zu schlagen. Wahrscheinlich schon seit tausenden von Jahren.

Fury schoss nach oben. Sie spürte ihre Peitsche sicher an ihrer Seite hängen und auch ihre Rüstung saß nach wie vor fest an ihrem Platz. Als sie den Kopf drehte schlugen ihr ihre roten Haare direkt ins Gesicht, getragen von der unbezähmbaren Gewalt des Windes. Doch es war ihr egal.

„Strife"

Sie fuhr herum, während ihre Augen wild nach allen Seiten hin Ausschau hielten. Fury sucht nach einem Weg, nach einem Pfad zurück auf die Erde, von der sie eben erst gekommen war. Strife war ihr Bruder. Sie musste ihm zur Seite stehen und noch wichtiger: Er hatte antworten. Er musst sie haben. Warum sonst sollte er auf der Erde sein?

Der feurige Rat wollte die Vier beseitigen. War war ihnen wohl in die Quere gekommen, bei ihrem Versuch die Menschheit zu vernichten. Death war mit Sicherheit geflohen. Vielleicht arbeitete er sogar in diesem Moment an einem Weg, sich an den drei Bastarden zu rächen und ihre hässlichen Steinvisagen in den Abgrund zu stürzen. So wie sie Death kannte, war er ihnen wie immer einen Schritt voraus.

Und Strife musste sich ebenfalls davon gemacht haben. Fury war sich sicher, dass er nicht im Auftrag des feurigen Rats handelte. Erstens hatte er keinen Beobachter bei sich gehabt und zweitens hatte er sich unter den Menschen versteckt, in eben jener Gruppe, die der feurige Rat so vehement auszulöschen versuche. Er hatte die Menschen verteidigt und Fury war sich sicher, dass er mehr wusste als sie.

Bei dem Gedanken an die schwachen Erdlinge fuhr sie wieder herum. Sie war als letzte durch das Portal gegangen und hatte sich vergewissert, dass niemand zurückgeblieben war. Ulthane hatte die Menschen alle hindurch geschickt. Es mussten mindestens fünfzig Personen gewesen sein, aber nun fehlte von ihnen jede Spur.

„Hey!"

Fury drehte den Kopf und spähte zwischen das Schneegestöber. Sie war eine Nephilim, ein Reiter der Apokalypse. Sie hatte bereits weit schwerere Qualen erlitten als einen Schneesturm und selbst wenn die Kälte an ihrer Haus biss, so brauchte es doch weit mehr, um sie zu Fall zu bringen. Aber die Menschen waren schwach. Sie brauchten Schutz.

Die rothaarige Reiterin setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und watete durch den Schnee. An manchen Stellen sank sie bis zu den Knien in die weiße Masse ein, die wie tückischer Treibsand an ihren Gliedmaßen zog und auf der rechten Seite stürzte eine scharfe Klippe mehrere hundert Meter in die Tiefe. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde der Wind sie noch hinunterwehen.

„Verdammt", knurrte die Reiterin. Ihre Finger zuckten ein wenig, als sie die Hand nach Rampage ausstrecken wollte, doch sie hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt, dass ihr Ruf unbeantwortet blieb. Rampage war fort und er schien einen Teil von ihr mit sich genommen zu haben. Doch wie immer drängte Fury ihre Trauer nach hinten. Sie hatte keine Zeit dafür. Zuerst musste sie die Menschen finden.

„Ulthane, wo hast du uns nur hingeschickt?"

Das Pfeifen des Windes war ihre einzige Antwort, doch gerade als Fury sich bereits in die andere Richtung wenden wollte, hörte sie etwas. Es klang wie ein Schrei. Ein Hilferuf. Die Stimme war eindeutig menschlich.

Sofort setzte sich Fury in Bewegung und beschleunigte sogar noch ihr Tempo. Der Schnee zog an ihren Beinen. Er versuchte sie festzuhalten, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen die Kraft eines apokalyptischen Reiters. Wie eine Klinge schnitt sich Fury einen Weg durch die Schneedecke und schon bald entdeckte sie Fußspuren, die nach links hinter eine Felskante führten.

„Warte!", rief Fury: „Ich bin hier!"

Sie wandte sich nach links und stapfte in die Richtung, in die die Fußspuren sich bewegen zu schienen. Der Wind hatte sie schon beinahe verwischt, daher konnten sie keine Minute alt sein. Wer auch immer hier entlang gegangen war, musste gerade eben erst durchgekommen sein.

Fury glaube ein zaghaftes „Hallo?" zwischen den Schneeflocken vernehmen zu können. Sie legte eine Hand an die Felskante und zog sich an ihr vorbei. Die metallenen Teile ihrer Rüstung klapperten im Wind, doch es war kein Vergleich zu den Zähnen des blonden Mädchens, das sie dort auf der anderen Seite vorfand.

Sie war um einiges kleiner als Fury, vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt. Wie alle Menschen wirkte sie verletzlich und schwach, besonders in dieser unwirtlichen Gegend und ihre Lippen hatten bereits einen ungesunden Blauton angenommen. Sie hatte die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen. Der graue Pullover, den sie trug, hatte keine Chance gegen den gnadenlosen Schneesturm und ihre blonden Haare, die ihr in zwei langen Zöpfen über die Schultern hingen, wurden vom Wind wild hin und her geschleudert.

„Hey, Kleine!", rief Fury: „Komm hier her!"

Das Mädchen drehte sich um und versuchte in ihren eigenen Fußstapfen zurückzugehen, doch bereits nach wenigen Schritten kam sie ins Stolpern und fiel mit den Händen voran in den kratzenden Schnee. Keuchend und zähneklappernd verharrte sie auf allen Vieren, bis Fury sich wenige Sekunden später einen Weg zu ihr gebahnt hatte. Ruckartig zog sie das Mädchen nach oben und schloss sie in die Arme. Selbst durch die Brustplatte hindurch konnte sie noch das Zittern spüren.

„Keine Angst, ich hab dich", flüsterte Fury, während sie den Blick umhergleiten ließ und nach weiteren Menschen suchte. Doch sie konnte niemanden finden. Das Mädchen hatte derweil den Kopf an ihre Schulter gepresst und klammerte sich verzweifelt an sie.

„Hey, Kleine", sagte Fury und hielt sie ein paar Zentimeter von sich: „Weißt du wo die anderen sind?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Atem bildete weiße Wölkchen in der Luft, die sofort vom Wind vertragen wurden und ihre Augenlider begannen bereits zu flattern. Fury musste etwas unternehmen, sonst würde sie erfrieren.

„Geh einen Schritt zurück", murmelte sie und hielt das Mädchen auf Armlänge von sich. Die Kleine schien beinahe in Panik auszubrechen, als Fury sie von sich wegdrückte, doch sie musste es tun oder sie riskierte ihr schwere Verbrennungen zuzufügen.

Orange Flammen züngelten an Fury hoch, als sie ihre Flammenform aktivierte. Das Hitze leckte an ihren Armen, umspielte ihren Brustkorb und schlängelte sich hinauf bis zu ihrem Haar, das sich in ein brennendes Leuchtfeuer verwandelte. Beinahe sofort begann der Schnee um ihre Füße herum zu schmelzen. Sobald das Wasser ihre Stiefel berührte, verdampfte es in Form von zischenden Wolken und das flackernde Licht der Flammen spiegelte sich in den blauen Augen des Mädchens wieder.

„Besser?", fragte Fury und die Kleine nickte. Sie hatte sich wieder näher an sie herangedrängt, hielt jedoch einen gewissen Abstand. Den Kopf eingezogen und die Arme um sich geschlungen folgte sie Fury durch den tobenden Sturm.

„Wir müssen die anderen finden", knurrte die Reiterin: „Schrei, wenn du jemanden siehst."

Fury schaute über die Schulter und sah, wie das Mädchen zitternd nickte, doch sie bezweifelte, dass sie wirklich verstanden hatte. Hoffentlich verlor sie nicht das Bewusstsein. Fury war zwar kräftig, doch einen Körper mit sich herumzutragen würde sie nur noch weiter verlangsamen.

Allerdings war ihre Geschwindigkeit auch so schon drastisch eingeschränkt. Während sich Fury durch den Schnee kämpfte, fiel das Mädchen immer weiter zurück und bereits nach wenigen Schritten musste die Reiterin wieder stehenbleiben, um auf sie zu warten. Sie konnte nicht einfach vorpreschen und die Kleine zurücklassen. Aber zu warten, konnte andere in Gefahr bringen.

„Komm schon", knurrte Fury und packte das Mädchen an der Schulter. Sorgfältig achtete sie darauf, die Flammen von ihren Kleidern fernzuhalten, doch sie musste sie irgendwie zur Eile drängen. Das Mädchen stolperte vorwärts. Ihr Blick war meistens zu Boden gerichtet, aber als sie an Fury vorbeiging, sah sie plötzlich auf und blieb stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte Fury. Ungeduldiger Zorn kochte in ihrer Stimme hoch. Zur Antwort streckte das Mädchen einfach nur eine Hand aus und zeigte in den Schneesturm. Fury drehte den Kopf und spähte den Hang hinab, direkt auf eine zackige Felsformation, wo sie einen Augenblick später eine Bewegung ausmachen konnte. Ihr Ärger war plötzlich wie weggeblasen.

„Gut gemacht. Komm, schnell."

Fury nahm das Mädchen bei der Hand und gemeinsam rannten sie den Abhang nach unten. Die Reiterin musste ihren Schützling dabei mehr als einmal vor dem Stolpern bewahren, doch in einem kurzen Kraftakt kamen sie ihrem Ziel schnell näher. Der Wind pfiff ihnen direkt entgegen, sodass Fury die Augen zusammenkneifen musste und einen Moment später glaubte sie eine kleine Höhle ausmachen zu können. Ja, es war definitiv ein Unterschlupf. Ein Loch, das ihnen Schutz bieten konnte. Die Menschen mussten sich dort drinnen versteckt haben.

Mit einem Satz sprang Fury über einen niedrigen Felsen und drehte sich anschließend um, um das Mädchen nach oben zu ziehen. Gemeinsam balancierten sie über einen schmalen Grat, bevor sie schließlich in die dunkle Grotte hinuntersprangen. Das Echo ihrer Stiefel hallte von den Wänden wieder.

„Hallo?"

Eine unbekannte Stimme. Fury schaute sich um und trat einen Schritt nach vorne, sodass ihre brennenden Haare die dunkle Höhle erhellten. Sie suchte nach demjenigen, der gesprochen hatte, während sie das Mädchen schützend hinter sich hielt und schon bald hatte sie den Mann gefunden.

Er war wohl nicht älter als fünfunddreißig, schätzte Fury, auch wenn sie sich mit dem Alter der Menschen noch etwas schwertat. Ihre Lebenszeit war einfach so unfassbar kurz und vor wenigen Wochen hätte sie sich wohl noch gefragt, warum sie sich überhaupt um sie kümmern sollte, wenn sie doch in unter hundert Jahren von selbst dahinstarben.

Der Mann, der nun vor ihr stand hatte braune, kurze Haare, einen spärlichen Bart und dunkle Augen, die sie überrascht musterten. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis er sie erkannt hatte.

„Fury!", rief er erleichtert. Die Reiterin war etwas überrascht, dass er ihren Namen kannte. Sie zog das zitternde Mädchen hinter sich hervor und schob sie auf den Mann zu, der sie sofort in den Arm nahm. Im selben Moment entdeckte sie eine weitere Frau hinter ihm, die ängstlich an der Höhlenwand kauerte. Schwarze, glatte Haare rahmten ihr Gesicht ein und sie schienen ungefähr dasselbe Alter zu haben wie ihr Gefährte.

„Seid ihr nur zu zweit?", fragte Fury. Ein schneller Blick in die kleine Grotte erübrigte die Frage, doch der Mann nickte trotzdem. Fury ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Habt ihr sonst noch jemanden gesehen?"

„Nein, wir…", stammelte der Mann: „Wir sind allein hier rausgekommen. Die anderen sind alle weg."

Fury unterdrückte einen Fluch. Am liebsten wäre sie zurück auf die Erde gegangen und hätte sich den Dämonen angeschlossen, um Ulthane eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Was hatte er bloß angestellt? Dann schaute sie schnell über die Schulter hinaus in den Sturm und wandte sich anschließend wieder an den jungen Mann.

„Ihr drei bleibt hier. Haltet euch warm und versucht nicht zu erfrieren. Ich geh da raus und suche nach anderen Überlebenden, in Ordnung?"

Der Mann nickte zum zweiten Mal und Fury fuhr herum, um sich wieder durch den Sturm zu kämpfen. Ein paar Sekunden später war ihr flammendes Haar bereits zwischen den Schneeböen verschwunden und die Kälte begann sich auf die Menschen zuzuschieben.

„Versucht nicht zu erfrieren", wiederholte der Mann sarkastisch. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann wandte er sich dem Mädchen zu, die immer noch in seinen Armen zitterte. „Wie heißt du?"

Sie hob den Kopf und ihre blauen Augen stachen unter den blonden Haaren hervor.

„No… Nora"

„Ich bin Markus", stellte sich der Mann vor, bevor er sie an der Hand nahm: „Komm, gehen wir tiefer in die Höhle. Dort ist es wärmer."

Es war nicht wirklich wärmer weiter drinnen. Dennoch zog er sie nach hinten, weg vom stürmischen Schneetreiben und hin zu der dunkelhaarigen Frau, die sich mittlerweile mit dem Rücken gegen die Höhlenwand gelehnt in eine sitzende Haltung begeben hatte. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen und die Arme um ihre Schenkel gelegt. Allerdings schien sie die Knie nicht ganz einziehen zu können. Einen Moment später entdeckte Markus auch warum. Sie hatte einen dicken Bauch, kugelrund und hervorstehend und er erinnerte sich, dass er sie bereits in Haven gesehen hatte.

„Anne, richtig?"

„Ja"

Sie rutschte etwas zur Seite, sodass sich Nora auf die glatte Fläche neben sie setzen konnte. Markus platzierte sich gleich daneben, sodass das Mädchen genau zwischen den beiden war, wo es die meiste Wärme gab. Das Klappern ihrer Zähne kämpfte immer noch mit dem Heulen des Windes um die Wette.

Markus schoss einen Seitenblick hinüber auf Anne, die sich die Kapuze ihres Mantles tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Es war nur ein leichter Windstopper und kaum ausreichend, um effektiv Wärme zu speichern. Ihre Finger waren bereits blau angelaufen und Markus hoffte, dass sie ihr Kind nicht an den Sturm verlieren würde.

Er unterdrückte einen Fluch. Sein Blick fuhr hinaus in die graue Finsternis vor der Höhle, in der sie sich wie Ungeziefer versteckt hatten. Aber seit er am Leben war tat Markus nichts anderes. Seine Eltern hatten ihn gelehrt, dass er den Dämonen aus dem Weg gehen sollte und dass es keinen Sinn hatte gegen sie anzukämpfen. Und auch die Engel mit ihren wunderbaren weißen Flügeln waren keine Retter. Sie alle wollten ihren Tod und Markus hatte keine Ahnung warum. Er wusste nur, dass er sich verstecken musste. Alles andere half nichts.

Schweigend lauschte er dem Atem der beiden Frauen an seiner Seite. Solange er sie noch beide hören konnte, war alles gut. Es bedeutet, dass sie immer noch am Leben waren. Nora verlagerte sogar ein paar Mal ihr Gewicht und lehnte sich dabei immer mehr an seine Schulter, doch ihr Zittern wurde nur noch stärker und gerade als Markus bereits die Angst beschlicht, erschien das orange Licht wieder am Höhleneingang.

„Dieser verdammte Sturm", knurrte Fury, als sie in die Grotte stolperte und mit ihrer Flammenform die Wände erhellte. Selbst jetzt, wo sie noch ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt war, konnte Markus bereits die Hitze auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie sich umschaute und die Menschen ganz hinten in der Höhle entdeckte.

„Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?"

Fury durchmaß den Unterschlupf mit wenigen Schritten und kniete sich vor den Überlebenden hin. Die Hitze, die von ihrem Körper ausging und von den Flammen in ihrem Haar, schmerzte beinahe, so heiß war sie, doch Markus war dankbar für jede Wärme, die er kriegen konnte.

„Noch sind wir am Leben", murmelte Markus. Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, in der Fury sich im Schneidersitz vor ihnen auf den Boden setzte, bevor er fragte: „Hast du irgendjemand gefunden?"

„Einen", knurrte die Reiterin: „Einen alten Mann mit einem grauen Bart."

„Leonard", flüsterte Anne. Fury schaute kurz in ihre Richtung. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Er hat einen Stein gegen den Schädel gekriegt. Als ich ihn gefunden habe, lag er schon im Schnee. Ich konnte nichts für ihn tun."

Anne senkte ruckartig den Kopf und Markus wünschte sich, dass Fury ihre Zunge ein wenig im Zaum gehalten hätte. Er kannte Leonard nicht, doch Anne schien er etwas bedeutet zu haben.

„Sonst niemand?", fragt er und Fury schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Der Gipfel ist leer. Wir sind die einzigen hier, zumindest soweit ich feststellen konnte. Aber jeder, den ich bis jetzt nicht gefunden habe, ist entweder erfroren oder hat sich selbst einen Unterschlupf gesucht."

Markus seufzte frustriert.

„Ich habe auch gute Nachrichten", sprach Fury weiter: „Wir sind auf einem Berg und in diese Richtung geht es hinunter in ein Tal, in dem kein Schnee mehr liegt. Da unten wird es euch besser gehen. Den Fußmarsch schaffen wir schon."

Sie wartete einen Moment auf eine Reaktion, doch zurzeit fiel des den Menschen offenbar schwer, Hoffnung zu schöpfen.

„Vielleicht finden wir dort unten auch ein paar eurer Freunde. Wir sind über ein weites Gebiet verstreut worden, als wir durch das Portal gegangen sind und wenn sie da unten gelandet sind, werden sie´s schon überstehen. Dann müssen wir sie nur noch einsammeln."

Sie schaute zu dem blonden Mädchen und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, ließ es allerdings bald wieder sein. Es hatte keinen Zweck. In ihrer Schwäche war es den Menschen wohl nicht möglich, irgendeinen positiven Gedanken zu fassen, warum sollte sie sich also groß darum bemühen? Gerade als Fury nach unten auf den Boden schaute, hörte sie ein schwaches Stimmchen.

„Wo sind wir?" Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute zurück auf das Mädchen. „Warum hat Ulthane uns hierhergeschickt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Fury: „Ich habe keine Ahnung wo wir sind, aber wir sind definitiv nicht mehr in Eden."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Markus. Er setzte sich etwas auf und schaute Fury ungläubig an.

„Es stehen drei Monde am Himmel."

Nora und Markus tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus und Fury glaubte Angst in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

„Aber… aber wo sind wir dann?", wollte Markus wissen.

„Es gibt viele Welten", entgegnete Fury: „Aber wir sind weder in der Hölle, noch im Himmel. Fürs erste müssen wir nur das Wetter überstehen. Gut möglich, dass wir sogar komplett allein sind."

„Eine unbewohnte Welt?"

Fury zuckte nur mit den Schultern und legte den Kopf auf die Seite. Sie konnte auch nicht viel mehr als Vermutungen anstellen. In ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage blieb ihr ganz einfach nichts andere übrig und die anhaltende Fragerei begann ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Wir bleiben über Nacht hier", sagte Fury: „Morgen früh hat sich der Sturm hoffentlich gelegt. Dann versuchen wir hinunter ins Tal zu gelangen." Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, bevor sie zögerlich anfügte: „In der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr mir eure Namen verraten."

Eigentlich scherte es sie wenig, wie diese kümmerlichen Menschen vor ihr hießen, aber es würde ihre Aufgabe wohl etwas erleichtern, wenn sie sich gegenseitig ansprechen konnten.

„Markus", murmelte der Mann: „Das sind Nora und Anne."

Fury nickte.

„Dann ruht euch aus, ihr drei. Ich halte Wache und so wie´s aussieht bin ich auch euer Lagerfeuer. Schlaft, wenn ihr wollt."

Sie erhielt keine Antwort, aber die Menschen hatten verstanden. Trotzdem würde in dieser Nacht wohl keiner von ihnen Schlaf finden. Immerhin waren sie von Dämonen gejagt worden und vor ein paar Stunden hatten sie noch in der Falle gesessen, belagert von den Kräften der Hölle. Fury kannte sich mit den Ungetümen aus. Aber für jemanden wie einen Menschen mussten die brutalen Bestien wohl wie der schlimmste Alptraum aussehen.

„Wer bist du eigentlich?"

Fury hob den Kopf und schaute zu Markus. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Menschen diese Nacht noch weitere Worte mit ihr wechseln würden, doch anscheinend war das Gespräch noch nicht vorüber. Für einen Augenblick überlegte Fury, ob sie auf die Frage eingehen sollte, aber er kannte ihren Namen doch schon.

„Fury", antwortete sie.

„Zorn…", murmelte Markus. Er wusste offenbar nicht viel damit anzufangen.

„Hat Ulthane euch nichts über mich verraten?"

Fury bemerkte, dass auch Nora neugierig zuhörte. Sie hatte das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt und die Arme darum geschlungen, sodass nur noch ihre blauen Augen aus der kauernden Haltung hervorschimmerten. Aber wenigstens hatte sie aufgehört zu zittern und sie schien bereits bei weitem aufmerksamer zu sein.

„Er hat uns gesagt, du wärst eine Nephilim", sagte Markus „Was ist das?"

„Die Nephilim? Eine Rasse, genau wie Menschen oder Dämonen."

Fury schaute etwas perplex zwischen den Menschen hin und her. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie etwas besser informiert wären, aber dann erinnerte sie sich, dass der einzige Kontakt, den sie je mit dem Universum gehabt hatten, die Schneide einer dämonischen Streitaxt gewesen war.

„Das heißt du bist kein Dämon?"

Fury zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und die Tätowierungen in ihrem Gesicht verschoben sich.

„Sehe ich denn wie einer aus?"

Markus ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Er schaute kurz hinüber zu Nora und richtete seinen Blick dann wieder auf Fury.

„Keine Ahnung. Alles, was uns auf der Erde begegnet ist, hat versucht uns umzubringen. Außer die Erschaffer. Dämonen waren da wohl überall. Aber Ulthane hat uns auch gesagt, du seist eine große Kriegerin. Eine der… der Vier?"

„Die Vier", murmelte Fury nachdenklich: „Ich und meine drei Brüder…"

„Können die uns nicht helfen?", fragte Nora plötzlich: „Deine Brüder?"

Fury hob den Kopf und schaute Nora nun direkt in die Augen.

„Ich glaube nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, sie würden uns zur Seite stehen, aber War liegt in Ketten, Death ist verschwunden und Strife ist immer noch auf der Erde."

Fury zog es vor, seine Identität unter den Menschen geheim zu halten. Zumindest so lange, bis sie wusste, was für ein Spiel hier gespielt wurde.

„Und was ist mit den anderen Nephilim?", fragte Nora weiter. Natürlich konnte sie nichts wissen, von der großen Schlacht vor all den Jahrhunderten, in denen die vier Reiter ihre Brüder und Schwestern niedergemetzelt hatten. Die Nacht, in der Death Absalom hingestreckt hatte.

„Es gibt keine mehr", antwortete Fury, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen: „Wir vier sind die letzten unserer Art."

Nora und Markus wechselten einen überraschten Blick und auch Anne hob den Kopf. Die Information hatte ihnen für einen Augenblick die Sprache verschlagen, also ergriff Fury das Wort.

„Ich glaube, selbst nach der Apokalypse gibt es immer noch mehr von euch als von uns."

„Mag schon sein", antwortete Markus: „Aber ihr seid wenigstens stark und habt einen Platz in diesem sogenannten Universum, was auch immer diese Vier bedeuten mögen." Er betonte den letzten Satz mit einem sarkastischen Augenrollen. „Warum hilfst du uns überhaupt? Und was sind das für seltsame Namen? Death? Strife?"

„Ich finde sie cool", murmelte Nora, bevor Fury eine Antwort geben konnte. Stattdessen ging sie nun näher auf die erste Frage ein.

„Ich helfe euch, weil das meine Aufgabe ist. Die Vier wurden vereint, um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren und zu dem gehören die Menschen genauso gut, wie die Dämonen und die Engel."

„Dann habt ihr ja einen großartigen Job gemacht."

Fury verkniff sich eine bissige Antwort auf die offensichtliche Beleidigung, denn am Ende hatte Markus ja recht. Außerdem verschwieg sie ihm, dass sie ihnen nicht nur half, weil die Menschen Teil des Gleichgewichts waren, sondern viel mehr, weil sie eben jenes Gleichgewicht selbst verkörperten.

Die Menschen trugen Licht und Dunkel in sich wie keine andere Rasse. Der Schöpfer hatte sie dazu auserkoren, eines Tages die Wache über das Gleichgewicht zu übernehmen und genau das war der Grund, weshalb der feurige Rat Jagd auf die Menschen machte. Es war der Grund, warum er die Vier verraten hatte.

„Dann beschützt du uns jetzt also?", fragte Nora: „Weil wir Teil des Gleichgewichts sind. Du bist unsere Beschützerin!"

Fury drehte den Kopf zu ihr und schließlich zu Anne, die ihren Blick erst nach einer Weile erwiderte.

„Ja. Das bin ich."

Ein seltsames Leuchten breitete sich in Noras blauen Augen aus und es war ein Gesichtsausdruck, der Fury seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht gefiel. Sie wusste nicht was es war. Nur, dass sie es noch nicht einordnen konnte.

„Ruht euch aus", wiederholte Fury, nun etwas mehr Ernst in ihrer Stimme: „Egal ob der Sturm über Nacht vorbeizieht oder nicht, morgen müssen wir runter von diesem Berg."

Mit diesen Worten hatte sie das Gespräch beendet und nur das hohe Pfeifen des Windes störte die Ruhe für die restliche Nacht. Nora war bald eingeschlafen und auch Anne schaffte es, die Augen zu schließen. Markus hingegen blieb wach, tauschte immer wieder einen Blick mit Fury aus und verfiel nur hin und wieder in einen dösenden Halbschlaf. Erst eine Stunde vor dem Morgengrauen war auch ihm eine erholsame Ruhe vergönnt.

Fury seufzte und schaute nach draußen. Sie wusste selbst nicht wie es weitergehen sollte, doch sie schien den Menschen Kraft gegeben zu haben. Ihre stoische Sicherheit und Zuversicht waren kaum mehr als eine Fassade vor einem Sturm der Gefühle, der in ihr umhertobte und der dem Sturm draußen vor der Höhle in seiner Wildheit kaum nachstand.

Der einzige Haltegriff, der sich in all dem Chaos bot, war das Versprechen, das sie Ulthane, aber auch sich selbst gegeben hatte und der Umstand, dass Strife von ihr wusste und auf ihrer Seite stand. Diese Tatsache war der Morgenstern, der ihr auf ihrem Pfad Kraft spenden würde, bis sie schließlich ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hätte: Die Menschen vor dem Untergang zu bewahren.

Vielleicht würde sie scheitern. Vielleicht würde sie sie ewig beschützen müssen. Und wenn letzteres wahrhaftig der Fall war, dann würde sie ihre Aufgabe bis zum Schluss ausführen. Eine einsame Sonne schob sich gerade über den Horizont, als sie den Entschluss endgültig fasste und aufstand.

„Nora"

Das Mädchen schlug ihre verschlafenen Augen auf.

„Komm", sagte Fury und zog sie behutsam am Arm nach oben: „Der Sturm hat sich gelegt, aber ich weiß nicht für wie lange. Es ist Zeit, diese verdammte Höhle zu verlassen."

Sie warf einen Blick hinüber auf Anne, doch die schwangere Frau hatte sich bereits an der Felsenwand nach oben gezogen. Auch Markus war schon auf den Beinen.

„Seid ihr bereit?"

Sie schaute die drei Menschen der Reihe nach an und erst als sie ihr alle signalisiert hatten, dass sie zum Aufbruch bereit waren, drehte sich Fury um und marschierte hinaus in die schneidende Kälte. Der Himmel war wolkenleer, azurblau und wunderschön. Noch immer spielte der Wind um die vier Gestalten, doch Furys Flammenform würde sie warmhalten, bis sie das schutzversprechende Tal erreicht hätten.


	2. Eine neue Zuflucht

**Eine neue Zuflucht**

Fury kletterte über eine Felskante, streckte den rechten Arm aus und zog sich an einem hervorstehenden Stein nach oben. Ein kalter Wind pfiff in ihren Ohren, doch die bereits hoch am Himmel stehende Sonne schickte ihre wärmenden Strahlen direkt auf ihre Haut und bildete einen seltsam angenehmen Kontrast zur abweisenden Kälte des Berges. Fury legte eine Hand über die Augen und schaute sich um.

Wie ein Adler saß sie dort oben auf dem schmalen Grat, der über den Hang hinausstach und ihr eine bessere Sicht der Umgebung ermöglichte. Dann, als sie genug gesehen hatte, ließ sie sich plötzlich nach hinten fallen und machte einen Rückwärtssalto, bevor sie elegant auf dem Boden landete. Nora konnte ein erschrockenes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.

„Wie sieht´s aus?", fragte Markus. Er hatte sich während der Pause neben Anne hingekniet, die mit dem Rücken an einem Baum hinabgerutscht war und stand nun wieder auf. Seine Stiefel bohrten sich in den Schnee, als er ein paar Schritte auf Fury zuging.

„Gut", antwortete die Reiterin. Sie wischte sich mit der Hand den Schnee von der Schulter und machte dann eine auffordernde Bewegung. „Gehen wir, es ist nicht mehr weit."

Nora drehte sich bereits um und wollte Fury tief in ihre Jacke gehüllt folgen, als Markus sie zurückhielt.

„Nein"

Fury hielt inne und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Anne braucht eine Pause", sagte er: „Wir machen Rast. Sobald wir wieder zu Kräften kommen, gehen wir weiter."

Mit diesen Worten setzt er sich neben Anne auf dem Boden. Fury hingegen blieb stehen. Sie waren bereits den gesamten Morgen marschiert und die Sonne, die sich ähnlich zu jener auf der Erde zu verhalten schien, näherte sich bereits ihrem Zenit. Schon vor einer Stunde hatten sie die Waldgrenze erreicht und waren seither stets zwischen kleinen, doch immer größer werdenden Bäumen entlanggewandert. Manche hatten Nadeln, andere waren kahl und abgestorben. Doch die Ausläufer des Waldes bedeuteten, dass sie sich einem Gebiet näherten, in dem Leben wieder möglich war und das war eine gute Nachricht.

„Siehst du die Wolken?", fragte Fury und zeigte nach rechts hinaus in den Himmel. Eine graue Masse braute sich dort zusammen und es war schwer zu sagen, in welche Richtung sich der Sturm bewegte. Markus folgte ihrem Blick, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Wenn die uns einholen bevor wir von diesem Berg runter sind, dann wars das mit euch", rief Fury ungeduldig. Nora schaute mit ängstlichen Augen zu ihr auf und selbst Anne schien sich erschöpft zu regen, bevor Markus eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Wir rasten. Dann gehen wir weiter."

Seine Worte hatten etwas Finales, etwas Bestimmendes in sich und für einen Moment glaubte Nora, dass ihm Fury zornig widersprechen würde Die flammenden Haare der Reiterin wehten im Wind. Doch dann zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich um. Schweigend ging sie hinaus an die Felskante und spähte in die Ferne, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Nora schaute ihr einen Moment lang nach, bevor sie sich neben Markus auf den Boden setzte. Der Schnee war immer noch tief, doch hier unten begann die Sonne bereits an ihm herum zu fressen und so hatte die weiße Decke mit jedem Schritt, den Nora getan hatte an Tiefe verloren. Sie hörte ihren eigenen Atem, der jedoch von Annes erschöpften Keuchen übertönt wurde.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Markus und beugte sich etwas nach vorne. Anne hob ihren Kopf und bemühte sich um ein flaches Lächeln.

„Geht schon", flüsterte sie zwischen zwei Atemzügen. Sie war schwach, Nora konnte es genau sehen. Aber das waren sie alle. Der Abstieg hatte Anne einen Großteil ihre Kräfte gekostet, doch aus ihren Augen sprach neben Müdigkeit auch Durchhaltewillen. Sie war entschlossen weiterzugehen.

„Nur damit du´s weißt", sagte Markus: „Wir stehen diese Sache gemeinsam durch und passen aufeinander auf. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst zögere keinen Moment zu fragen."

„Danke", murmelte Anne. Sie setzte sich etwas angenehmer hin und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, die Augen geschlossen. Immer noch hob und senkte sich ihre Brust unter schweren Atemzügen. Markus schaute kurz hinüber zu Fury, die ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte und gedankenverloren in die Ferne starrte. Ihr rechtes Bein war etwas angewinkelt auf einem Fels platziert. Sie hielt Wache und wie immer schenkte sie ihnen kaum mehr Aufmerksamkeit als wirklich nötig. Es sollte ihm recht sein.

„Leonard, der alte Mann." Markus bemühte sich um eine behutsame Stimme. „Kanntest du ihn?"

Anne öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute ihn an. Er konnte Trauer erkennen, doch sie hielt sich in Grenzen. Wahrscheinlich war die Frau bereits zu sehr an Verlust gewöhnt.

„Ja", murmelte Anne: „Flüchtig. Er hat mich und meinen Mann vor drei Wochen in einem U-Bahntunnel gefunden. Wir hatten uns dort vor den Dämonen versteckt. Dachten schon, sie würden uns alle Zerfleischen, als er durch einen Spalt gekrochen kam und uns einen Weg nach draußen gezeigt hat. Er hat uns drei das Leben gerettet." Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein und seufzte. „Sein Tod ist bedauerlich. Aber so ist es halt in der Apokalypse."

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte Markus. Dann hob er den Kopf und strafte die Schultern. „Ist dein Mann auch durch das Portal gegangen?"

„Ja"

„Dann werden wir ihn finden", sagte Markus bestimmt: „Ich bin sicher er ist zusammen mit den anderen irgendwo unten im Tal herausgekommen."

Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung was mit den anderen Menschen passiert war, doch er wusste, dass Anne jetzt Hoffnung brauchte, mehr als alles andere. Vielleicht wäre es dazu auch besser, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wie seid ihr eigentlich nach Haven gekommen? Hat Leonard euch dorthin gebracht?"

„Nein", antwortete Anne: „Das war Fury. Wir haben sie in einem Hochhaus getroffen, in das wir geflüchtet sind, nachdem wir uns an ein paar Dämonen vorbei geschlichen hatten. Ich dachte bereits jetzt wär´s aus mit mir, als sie mich entdeckt hat mit ihren weißen Augen."

„Zum Glück bist du an die Richtige geraten", kommentierte Nora. Anne drehte ihr den Kopf zu.

„Ja, zum Glück."

„Whoa, ich weiß noch wie sie mich entdeckt hat", erzählte Nora und schüttelte sich, als sie sich daran erinnerte: „Ich habe mich unter einem alten Krankenwagen versteckt, nachdem ich ein paar Dämonen entwischt bin. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie lange ich da gelegen bin. Jedenfalls habe ich Schritte gehört und dann hat sie plötzlich den Wagen aufgehoben. Einfach so, als wäre er aus Karton. Und als ich sie gesehen habe, habe ich geschrien wie am Spieß. Wenn ich daran zurückdenke wundere ich mich beinahe, dass sie das Auto nicht einfach auf mich zurückgedonnert hat."

Ein Grinsen flog über Noras Lippen und auch Annes Mundwinkel schossen in einem leichten Kichern nach oben. Die Heiterkeit war wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Finsternis.

„Das muss schrecklich ausgesehen haben", lachte Markus und Nora bestätigte: „Ich dachte, sie wäre ein Dämon und würde mir den Kopf abreisen."

„Ich glaube, das dachten wir alle am Anfang", sagte Anne: „Wie hat sie dich eigentlich gefunden unter dem Auto?"

Nora dachte kurz nach, bevor sie antwortete: „Keine Ahnung."

„Du hast geweint."

Alle drei drehten sie ihre Köpfe hinüber zu der Reiterin, deren Stimme die Luft durchschnitt wie ein Schiff den Ozean. Fury drehte den Kopf ein wenig nach rechts, ohne ihnen allerdings ihr Gesicht zu zeigen.

„Wie ein kleines Kind. Das hätte jeder Dämon in einer Entfernung von zweihundert Metern gehört."

Markus hatte nicht erwartet, dass Fury ihnen zuhören würde. Die Reiterin war doch stets auf Abstand geblieben, sowohl im räumlichen als auch im sozialen Sinne. In den wenigen Momente, die er sie in Haven erlebt hatte, hatte sie sich niemals sonderlich für die Probleme der Menschen interessiert, abgesehen von ihrer bevorstehenden Vernichtung und auch da hatte sie ihr Einschreiten nur mit ihrer Aufgabe begründet, als Markus sie gestern in der Höhle gefragt hatte. Mitgefühl schien nichts damit zu tun zu haben.

Das Lächeln auf Noras und Annes Lippen war wieder verschwunden und auch Fury schwieg. Für eine ganze Weile war der Wind der lauteste Redner auf dem Berghang, bis schließlich Markus das Wort ergriff.

„Du hast wohl einiges erlebt."

Nora nickte stumm.

„Keine Sorge. Du bist nicht allein in dieser Hölle."

Anne tastete vorsichtig nach Noras Hand und ihre Finger verschränkten sich nach einem Moment. Dann drehte sie sich zu Markus hinüber.

„Hat sie dich auch zu Ulthane gebracht?"

„Nein" Markus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nachdem meine Mutter gestorben ist, habe ich mich in einem alten Hotel versteckt. Ich war sogar ziemlich lange dort, unbehelligt von Dämonen und Engeln und dergleichen. Aber die Mauern waren alt und drohten einzustürzen. Ich musste raus. Jones hat mich dann gefunden."

„Jones", murmelte Anne: „Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, ist er auf einen Dämon gesprungen und hat ihm in den Kopf geschossen."

„Glaubt ihr, er und Ulthane haben´s geschafft?", fragte Nora, doch Markus schüttelte den Kopf: „Tut mir leid, aber… Jones war zwar ein harter Brocken, aber er war auch nur ein Mensch."

Keiner der drei konnte sehen wie Furys linker Mundwinkel kurz nach oben zuckte, als sie an den bärtigen Mann zurückdachte.

„Jones…", lachte sie und drehte sich um. Die Menschen schauten auf. Fury stemmte die Arme in die Seite und ging zu den drei hinüber. „Vielleicht hätte ich mich auch tarnen sollen, dann hättet ihr mich nicht für einen Dämon gehalten."

„Tarnen?" Markus und Anne wechselten einen überraschten Blick. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Was ich damit meine ist, dass euer guter Freund Jones ein paar Jährchen älter ist, als ihr in einschätzt."

Fury konnte sich des Grinsens auf ihren Lippen nicht erwehren und eine kleine Flamme züngelte ihre orange leuchtenden Haare nach oben. Nora spürte die Hitze auf ihrer Haut. Keiner der drei verstand so richtig, was Fury damit meinte.

„Jones ist älter als ihr alle", sagte sie: „Viel älter. Er wurde vor tausenden von Jahren geboren und ist ein Wesen von unvorstellbarer Kraft. Aber wenn er auch durch das Portal gekommen ist, dann könnt ihr euch selbst davon überzeugen, sobald wir ihn finden."

Markus schaute Fury ungläubig an und Noras Mund klappte langsam auf. Anne hatte die Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen. Es schien den Menschen schwer zu fallen auch nur ein Wort, das aus dem Mund der Reiterin gekommen war zu glauben.

„Jones ist kein Mensch?", fragte Nora.

„Nein. Vielleicht erzähle ich euch ein anderes Mal über ihn, aber im Moment sollte uns der Sturm da drüben viel mehr interessieren." Fury zeigte mit dem Daumen über die Schulter. „Ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher, dass er in unsere Richtung kommt. Anne, bist du bereit weiterzugehen?"

Markus wollte bereits etwas sagen, doch die schwangere Frau kam ihm zuvor.

„Ja", keuchte sie und versuchte aufzustehen. Markus sprang ihr sofort helfend zur Seite, während Fury mit beinahe gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck zuschaute. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sie vollends auf die Beine gekommen war. „Ich bin bereit."

„Wunderbar", verkündete Fury. Dann drehte sie sich um und begann ein wie immer zügiges Tempo vorzugeben.

„Folgt mir."

Und so setzten die vier ihren Abstieg von den Höhen des kalten Berges fort. Der Wald um sie herum wurde immer dichter. Hier und da sprossen nun sogar kleine Blümchen aus der Schneedecke, die mit jedem Schritt dünner und nasser wurde. Die Eiszapfen, die weiter oben noch von den Ästen gehangen hatten, waren längst verschwunden und hatten Flechten und trockenem Moos Platz gemacht. Nach etwa zwei Stunden wurde das Gelände sogar das erste Mal etwas flacher.

„Dafür, dass wir nicht mehr auf der Erde sind, sieht es aber verdammt erdenähnlich aus", murmelte Nora. Sie ging direkt hinter Fury und hatte die Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlossen. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, doch sie hatte nicht mehr zu kalt.

„Der Schöpfer hat Eden versiegelt", antwortete die Reiterin ohne sich umzudrehen: „Das hat Ulthane euch sicher gesagt. Eure Welt wurde mit toten Planeten umgeben, damit ihr denkt, allein im Universum zu sein. Aber eigentlich ist das Universum gefüllt mit bewohnbaren Orten und es gibt kaum welche, die ein Betreten nicht erlauben würden. Immerhin war der Schöpfer ein Meister darin, Leben zu erzeugen."

Auf diese Aussage bekam Fury keine Antwort. Markus, der als letzter hinter Anne ging und die Nachhut bildete, grunzte etwas Unverständliches, aber die Reiterin beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. In ihren kurzen Leben würde Fury von den Menschen nicht verlangen all die Mysterien des Universums zu begreifen, wenn selbst die größten Engel während der Äonen nicht dazu imstande gewesen waren.

Plötzlich knackste etwas zu ihrer Rechten und Fury blieb schlagartig stehen. Nora wäre beinahe in sie hineingelaufen, doch nun erstarrte sie wie in Schock und schaute mit geweiteten Augen in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.

„Was war das?", fragte sie, wobei ihre Stimme ein wenig zitterte. Markus hatte sich derweil schützend vor Anne gestellt und Fury trat nun selbst ein wenig nach vorne, bereit jeder möglichen Gefahr als erste in die Augen zu sehen.

„Bleibt hinter mir"

Sie musste die Menschen natürlich nicht zweimal dazu auffordern. Nora, die sich zunächst noch dich an ihr gehalten hatte, machte sofort zwei Schritte zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm. Es war beinahe komisch, dass ein einzelnes Geräusch solche Panik auszulösen vermochte. Aber die Menschen hatten gelernt, alles und jedem zu misstrauen und dass die Welt nicht immer so harmlos war, wie sie schien. Sie hatten es gelernt, mit ihrem eigenen Blut.

Fury hatte längst den metallenen Griff ihrer gezähnten Peitsche von ihrem Gürtel gezogen und stellte nun vorsichtig den rechten Fuß auf einen moosüberwachsenen Felsen. Einen Moment später zog sie den linken nach und stieg nach oben. Ihre Finger klammerten sich entschlossen, jedoch nicht pressend um ihre Waffe und ihre Augen schossen in aufmerksamer Wachsamkeit hinaus zwischen das Dickicht der Baumstämme. Langsam drehte Fury den Kopf.

Sie sah Bäume, an denen sich grünbraune Pilze nach oben hangelten, flechtenbehangene Zweige und verwaschene Felsen. Hier und da lag auch ein größerer Brocken im Hang. Manche waren beinahe so hoch wie ein Pferd und auch in ihrer Gestalt waren die Felsen komplett unterschiedlich. Furys Augen zuckten, als ihr Blick an einem Detail hängenblieb. Waren das… Runen?

Mit einem wilden Schrei zuckte Nora zusammen und schlug beinahe die Hände vor die Augen, als Fury plötzlich einen gewagten Rückwärtssalto vollführte, der sie von dem Felsen heruntertrug. Keinen Augenblick später donnerte bereits die steinerne Keule auf die Stelle nieder, an der sie gestanden hatte. Splitter flogen umher. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall krachte durch den Wald und verhallte als Echo in der Ferne, während Fury sicher auf dem Boden landete, den Oberkörper kampfbereit nach vorne gebeugt.

„Was ist das?", rief Markus entgeistert, als eine graue Hand aus hartem Stein hinter dem Brocken auftauchte. Vier Finger krallten sich in den Felsen. Ein scharrendes Kratzen ertönte, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Brüllen, bevor sich schließlich der restliche Körper der Kreatur nach oben zog.

Ein unförmiger Kopf saß auf einem rundlichen Torso, vollkommen übersät mit eingeritzten Runen und spiralförmigen Zeichen. Zwei gelbliche, kleine Augen brannten auf der Reiterin und ein hässlicher Steinkiefer öffnete sich zu einem zweiten Brüllen. Dann zog die Kreatur ihre Keule nach, fiel nach vorne und landete direkt vor Fury auf dem Boden.

Mit einem entnervten Knurren machte sie einen Schritt nach hinten. Das Konstrukt, das vor ihr auf dem Boden lag, wies starke Beschädigungen auf und die Beine fehlten komplett. Daher benutzte es nun seinen linken Arm, um sich langsam nach vorne zu ziehen, während es mit der rechten die Keule zu schwingen versuchte. Fury entrann dem zweiten Angriff mit einem einfachen Schritt zur Seite.

„Was haben wir denn hier?", lachte die Kriegerin und ein abschätziges Grinsen schoss über ihre Lippen. Sie ließ die Peitsche wieder zurückschnappen und hängte den kompakten Griff an ihren Gürtel. Als das Konstrukt zum dritten Mal angriff, streckte Fury einfach die Arme aus, stemmte die Hände gegen die Keule und zog die Waffe mit einem Ruck aus den Händen der steinernen Kreatur. Anschließend warf sie sie mit Leichtigkeit zur Seite.

„Eine Erschafferwelt", murmelte Fury und stellte einen Fuß auf den Kopf des Konstrukts. Das Wesen brüllte zornig, doch es konnte sich kaum mehr bewegen. Und die Magie, die es einst gebunden hatte, war lange geschwächt. „Was sagt man dazu?"

„Das ist gut, oder?", meldete sich Markus hinter ihr: „Ulthane hat uns zu seinen Freunden geschickt. Natürlich. Das macht doch Sinn."

„Vorsicht", mahnte Fury und hielt Markus zurück, als er zu ihr nach vorne treten wollte. Auch Anne und Nora hatten sich langsam genähert, blieben jedoch augenblicklich wieder Stehen, als Fury die Hand ausstreckte.

„Seht euch den Mistkerl an", knurrte Fury und zeigte hinunter auf das Konstrukt: „Der ist sauwütend. Was auch immer die Erschaffer ihm befohlen haben, ein Teil davon muss irgendetwas mit Schädeleinschlagen zu tun gehabt haben. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie sich verteidigen."

„Ist das schlecht?"

Fury drehte den Kopf und schaute zu Markus. Ihre weißen Augen glitzerten gegen die Dunkelheit des Waldes hinter ihr, als sie sagte. „Es bedeutet auf jeden Fall, dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen, wenn wir nicht wollen, dass diese Kerle uns zu Brei schlagen."

„Aber eigentlich müssen wir den Erschaffern doch nur sagen, dass wir Freunde sind, oder? Dann sagen sie ihren Steinkollegen hier, sie sollen uns in Ruhe lassen."

Markus schaute Fury hoffnungsvoll an, doch die Reiterin musste seine Zuversicht ein weiteres Mal zerstören.

„Erstens müssten wir sie dazu erst einmal erreichen. Und so wie ich die Erschaffer kenne haben sie sich in irgendeiner überdimensionalen Steinfestung verbuddelt. Die stehen auf so was. Zweitens glaube ich gar nicht, dass noch irgendwelche Erschaffer hier sind."

Markus runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber der Kerl sieht doch genau so aus, wie das Zeug, das Ulthane gemacht hat."

„Schau ihn dir noch einmal an", erwiderte Fury: „Ich bin sicher, er hat seine Beine nicht freiwillig hergegeben und diesen Spuren an seinem Körper nach zu urteilen, hat man ihn ordentlich zusammengedroschen. Ich glaube ich sehe sogar Einschusslöcher dort an der Schulter. Am Ende laufen wir noch in ein Kriegsgebiet."

Anne seufzte hörbar hinter Fury.

„Gibt es eigentlich auch irgendeinen Ort im Universum, an dem nicht gekämpft wird?"

„Zurzeit?", antwortete Fury: „Eher nicht." Dann beugte sie sich plötzlich hinunter und streckte die Finger nach den gelben Augen der Kreatur aus. Das Konstrukt knurrte wütend auf. Ohne zu zögern rammte ihm Fury die Faust ins Gesicht und schmetterte dabei den Unterkiefer vom Kopf, der um die eigene Achse rotierend irgendwo in den Büschen verschwand. Als nächstes steckte sie die Finger in die gelben Augen und zog sie kurz darauf wieder hervor. Eine zähe, schwarze Flüssigkeit tropfte von ihrem Zeigefinger.

„Ist das Öl?", fragte Markus, doch Fury schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Aber es ist auch nicht Erschaffermagie, darauf würde ich meine Peitsche verwetten. Verdammt."

„Was ist los?"

„Diese Sache sieht scheißgefährlich aus", knurrte Fury und rammte anschließend ihren Fuß nach unten. Mit einem dumpfen Poltern landete der Kopf der Kreatur auf dem Boden. Die gelben Augen erloschen und auch der rechte Arm, der zuvor noch hilflos über den Boden gescharrt hatte, erstarb.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus. Wir müssen die anderen Menschen so schnell wie möglich finden, bevor sie noch diesen Konstrukten über dem Weg laufen."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Markus erkennen, wie Annes Faust zusammenzuckte und kurz verkrampfte, als Fury die Gefahr für die anderen Überlebenden – eingeschlossen ihren Mann – erwähnte.

„Dann gehen wir also weiter?", fragte Markus. Fury drehte sich zu ihm um, ohne das Konstrukt eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Natürlich. Der einzige Weg, der uns jetzt noch offensteht, ist nach vorne."

Anschließend übernahm sie die Führung und marschierte wieder geradeaus durch den Wald. Ihre Beine brachen ohne jegliche Schwierigkeit durch das Unterholz. Nora beeilte sich ihr durch die dichten Büsche und Sträucher zu folgen, während Markus Anne sanft nach vorne schob und schließlich die Nachhut übernahm. Immer wieder schoss sein Blick über die Schulter nach hinten zwischen die Bäume.

„Bist du sicher, dass es noch mehr von denen gibt?", fragte Nora nach einer Weile. Ihre Stimme klang schwach und verletzlich im Vergleich zu Furys selbstsicherem Alt und ihr Blick schoss immer wieder nach unten auf die Steine und Wurzeln, die sich ihr in den Weg warfen.

„Absolut", knurrte Fury. Sie verlangsamte weder ihr Tempo, noch schaute sie nach hinten auf das besorgte Mädchen. „Diese Konstrukte sind stark, aber simpel und die Erschaffer haben keine Schwierigkeiten damit tausende von ihnen in kürzester Zeit aus dem Stein zu hauen. Überall, wo sie gesiedelt haben, haben sie solche Armeen aufgestellt. Es gibt mit Sicherheit noch mehr von denen."

Nora nickte stumm. Sie hatte eine Antwort erhalten und trotzdem fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie ihre Gedanken lieber für sich behalten sollen. Die Frage hatte ihrer Angst keine Linderung verschafft.

Fury führte die Menschen für mehrere Stunden durch den Wald. Sie passierten Geröll und Felsen, die vom Berg in das Tal gefallen waren, sprangen über klare, dahinplätschernde Bäche und erklommen immer wieder sanfte Anhöhen. Die Sonne schob sich weiter und weiter über den Himmel. Ihre orangen Strahlen fuhren bald in spitzem Winkel zwischen den Baumstämmen und Zweigen hindurch und blendeten Fury jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren Blick hob, um sich ihrer Richtung zu vergewissern.

Im Rücken der Gruppe ragte immer noch der Berg empor, auf dem sie gelandet waren, doch mittlerweile war er nur noch einer von vielen. Hin und wieder blieben sie stehen, um eine kurze Rast eizulegen. Vor allem Anne machte der Marsch zu schaffen. Doch der Wald schien schier endlos und Fury schaute sich bereits nach einer geschützten Stelle für ihr Nachtlager um, als sie plötzlich etwas hörte.

„Stopp", zischte die Reiterin und blieb ruckartig stehen. Die drei Menschen hinter ihr verstanden sofort und sprangen eilig in Deckung, Nora und Anne hinter einen Baum, Markus in die Nähe eines Felsens. Nur Fury blieb standhaft.

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und spähte durch das Dickicht des Waldes. Ihre Augen schimmerten wie weiße Sterne in der Dunkelheit. Der Ruf eines unbekannten Vogels hallte über die Abenddämmerung und am gezackten Horizont stieg bereits der erste der drei Monde empor.

„Was ist los?", fragte Nora und ihre Stimme zitterte in der Kälte.

„Ich habe Stimmen gehört", flüsterte Fury: „Und da vorne sind Fackeln."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort von sich zu geben, setzte sich die Reiterin in Bewegung und verschwand zwischen den Ästen einiger kleiner Bäume zu ihrer Rechten. Die Gewächse boten hervorragenden Sichtschutz. Fury schlich noch ein Stückchen weiter und versteckte sich dann hinter ein paar grauen Felsen, bevor sie schließlich nahe genug war, um sehen zu können, was sich vor ihr abspielte.

Sie schaute auf eine Lichtung. Dort wo sich die Bäume im Himmel verloren, ragte eine moosüberwachsene Mauer empor zwischen vereinzelten Trümmerteilen und Schutthaufen. Es wirkte wie natürlicher Zerfall. Pflanzen hatten sich im Laufe der Zeit einen Platz hoch auf der alten Erschafferruine erkämpft und ein paar mutige Setzlinge waren bereits durch den Stein gebrochen. Das kreisförmige Bauwerk warf gesplittert, die Brocken waren in die Wiese gefallen. So gut wie jede unversehrte Oberfläche zeigte immer noch die alten Insignien und Symbole der Erschaffer.

Was Fury jedoch weit mehr interessierte waren die Gestalten, die auf der Mauer hin und her gingen und dort zu ihrer Rechten einen schmalen Durchgang bewachten. Es waren fünf and er Zahl, drei oben auf der Mauer, zwei unten am Tor. Sie hatten Fackeln aufgebaut, sodass sie sich als klar erkennbare schwarze Silhouetten gegen den orange erleuchteten Wald abhoben. Strife hätte sie mit seinen Pistolen wohl binnen weniger Sekunden ausschalten können. Aber Strife, so dachte Fury, würde nichts dergleichen tun, wenn er jetzt hier wäre, denn die Kreaturen auf der Mauer waren eindeutig Menschen.

Fury stand auf. Ihre roten Haare, deren Flammen sie bereits vor langer Zeit gelöscht hatte, schimmerten blass im silbernen Mondlicht, doch die Augen der Menschen waren so unterentwickelt, dass sie sie nicht entdeckten. Also ging Fury ungesehen und ungehört zurück zu ihren Schützlingen.

„Und?", flüsterte Markus, nachdem sie neben ihm aus dem Gebüsch gebrochen war, sehr zum Schrecken der drei Menschen. Fury zupfte sich einen abgebrochenen Zweig von der Schulter. Dann schaute sie zu Markus und machte eine einladende Geste.

„Kommt. Wir haben Glück. Da vorne sind die anderen Menschen. Zumindest ein paar von ihnen."

Noras Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich schlagartig auf und auch Anne und Markus konnte man deutlich ansehen, dass ihnen ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen war. Eilig standen sie auf und traten hinter den Bäumen hervor, in Erwartung, dass Fury sie nach vorne führen würde.

„Wie viele sind es?", fragte Markus, als er zu ihr aufschloss.

„Ich habe fünf gesehen", antwortete Fury: „Schau, dort. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass noch mehr hinter der Mauer sind."

Im Vergleich zu Fury bewegten sich die drei Menschen ungeschickt, nahezu töricht durch den Wald und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis eine der Wachen das knackende Geräusch eines zerbrechenden Zweigs vernahm. Fury konnte ihn fluchen hören.

„Felix?", knurrte eine der Wachen: „Was ist los?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gehört."

„Wo?"

„Da"

Fury entdeckte den Arm des Mannes, den dieser direkt vor einer Fackel ausgestreckt hatte, bevor sie Sekunden später in den Lichtkegel des Feuers trat.

„Halt!"

„Wir sind´s", rief Fury und hob die Arme zum Zeichen, dass sie ihnen nichts Böses wollte. Sie vermochte kaum den höhnischen Unterton aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Wenn sie wollte, könnte sie diese Menschen dahinschlachten und es gab absolut nichts, womit sie sich gegen sie verteidigen könnten. Fury, sowie eine Vielzahl anderer Wesen im Universum, brauchte den Zorn der Menschen nicht zu fürchten. Sie waren kaum mehr als Insekten, zumindest auf den ersten Blick.

„Fury?"

„Bitte, erschießt mich nicht", höhnte Fury und ließ ihre Arme wieder fallen. Ohne stehenzubleiben bewegte sie sich auf die beiden Wachen am Tor zu. Ihre Stiefel wanderten über die sanfte Wiese und wenig später war sie direkt vor den zwei Männern angekommen. Mit ehrfürchtigen Blicken starrten sie sie an. Schließlich traten sie zur Seite.

„Geht doch", knurrte Fury. Ohne einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen marschierte sie durch das Tor. Markus, Anne und Nora würden schon zurechtkommen, jetzt wo sie sich wieder unter ihresgleichen befanden und somit musste Fury nicht länger den Babysitter spielen. Stattdessen würde sie sich nun der nächstgrößeren Aufgabe zuwenden.

Die Mauer der Erschaffer war dick. Beinahe zwei Meter stark umkreiste sie ein kleines Gebiet, von dem Fury vermutete, dass es einst als Außenposten gedient hatte. Kleine Büsche und Sträucher säumten einen dunklen Innenhof. Fackeln warfen tanzende Lichter an die Wände und tauchten die nervösen Gesichter von etwa zwanzig Personen in einen orangen Schein. Glühende Augen schauten die Reiterin ängstlich an.

Fury konnte Murmeln hören, als sie mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen den Blick über die kleine Gruppe gleiten ließ. Hinter ihr begrüßte Markus eine der Wachen am Tor. Nora und Anne schlichen derweil an ihm vorbei und mischten sich unter die anderen Menschen, von denen sie freudig begrüßt wurden. Fury hingegen blieb in stoischer Haltung stehen.

Zwanzig hier im Hof, fünf auf der Mauer und jetzt noch drei dazu. Das machte knappe dreißig Menschen, vorausgesetzt sie würde noch welche finden. Der Wald war gefährlich. Aggressive Erschafferkonstrukte durchstreiften das Dickicht und Fury war sich sicher, dass es noch weitere Bedrohungen gab. Morgen würde sie loszuziehen und versuchen, noch weitere Menschen aufzuspüren. Allein waren sie kaum im Stande zu überleben und diese dreißig hier vor ihr waren die letzten Vertreter einer Rasse, die einst in die Milliarden gegangen war. Nun standen sie kurz vor ihrer Vernichtung. Fury war ihre letzte Wächterin.


End file.
